


And he's not writing an Irony for Assholes.

by septimalShenanigans



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septimalShenanigans/pseuds/septimalShenanigans





	And he's not writing an Irony for Assholes.

You know a dude in your building who has life-size cardboard cutouts of what can only be his D&D characters. And a couple who dress rabbits up like K-pop bands. A kid at school who says she translated _The Handmaid’s Tale _into Klingon. Another kid who wears only wolf shirts. (Okay, maybe GG does that, but you can’t really ask a girl online what she’s wearing without being a tool…)__

The proper application of irony can turn batshit into completely ill, but you’re pretty sure only Bro knows where the instruction manual is.

Right, Li’l Cal?

…Right.


End file.
